


Коллеги

by strega_verde



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, off-screen cruelty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strega_verde/pseuds/strega_verde
Summary: Цирк, пост-канон, все уползли





	Коллеги

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с кинк-феста: "Хочу десфик. Пейринг Фенрир/Снейп. Жестокость, нонкон. Фенрир убивает Снейпа.  
> Снейпа можно не жалеть. Кровь, пытки, расчлененка или как получится."  
> получился няшный джен

Снейп аккуратно водил кисточкой, подновляя полустершиеся буквы на деревянной вывеске. Одна доска, как раз посередине вывески, треснула. «Надо бы замазать чем-нибудь», - подумал он, - «такое старье уже ни одна магия не возьмет». В Магическом Цирке им. Жиля де Рэ экономили на всем, и вывеске было, скорее всего, не меньше лет, чем всему остальному оборудованию – клеткам, дыбам, плахам и прочему. «А ведь всё из дерева… Экая антисанитария…» Снейп неодобрительно сморщился, не отрывая взгляда от третьей строчки:

СЕГОДНЯ И ЕЖЕДНЕВНО!

 

Буква О в "сегодня" совсем расплылась. Снейп окунул кисточку в банку с красной краской. Согнувшись почти пополам, так что нос едва не задевал афишу, и сосредоточенно сощурившись, осторожно примерился к вывеске.

\- Очки бы надел, - раздался за спиной сиплый голос.

Снейп вздрогнул и выругался.

\- … …! помог бы лучше, чем советы раздавать.

Фенрир хмыкнул и почесал загривок.

\- Хочешь, очки принесу?

Снейп смягчился и буркнул в ответ:

\- Да Мерлин с ними. Пара букв осталась.

Он оценивающе взглянул на следующую строчку:

ПОЖИРАТЕЛЬ СМЕРТИ ОТДАН НА РАСПРАВУ ВЕРВОЛЬФУ-ЛЮДОЕДУ!

 

Буквы были крупные и яркие, как и в следующей строчке:

 

МОРЕ КРОВИ! ПРЕСТУПНИК УМРЕТ В МУКАХ У ВАС НА ГЛАЗАХ!

 

\- Тут вроде все в порядке, - пробормотал он и, не оборачиваясь, попросил:

\- Подай скамеечку, раз всё равно здесь ошиваешься.

\- Держи. Ты еще долго? Завтрак стынет.

\- Еще пару минут.

Снейп присел на скамеечку и принялся рассматривать последние строчки, написанные мелким шрифтом:

Дневные представления – дети до 13-ти лет допускаются только в присутствии родителей!  
Вечерние представления – дети до 17-ти лет не допускаются!

 

Надпись мелким шрифтом была добавлена по требованию Министерства Магии совсем недавно и еще не успела поблекнуть.

\- Все, я закончил. И не забудь, нам еще к выступлению готовиться.

\- Да чего к нему готовиться, - лениво оскалился Фенрир.

\- Да уж действительно. Кто в прошлый раз мне руку оторвал?

\- Ну и что?

\- Ну и то, что забрызгал кровищей всех зрителей в первых трех рядах! Тебя это не смущает? Халтурщик.

\- Сам халтурщик! А тебя вот не смущает то, что ты у них на глазах умирал уже раз двести?

\- Ни в коем случае. Людям такое не надоедает. Ну да, ты ж волк, тебе не понять…


End file.
